saving Bella from Lilith
by Emzchill
Summary: set in Eclipse Emmett and Jasper ask for help off Sam and Dean when they find out Victoria has teamed with Lilith to take down the cullens Sam and Dean turn up with Castiel and Uriel. how do the cullens know Ureil.what happens when hell breaks loose R
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

"we need help." Emmett said

"i know we need help, we need help from hunters." i replied

"the winchesters, Sam and Dean, Edward will be sore with us." Emmett said

"i know so do u want to ring or should i?" i asked and i crossed my fingers hopefully he would pick him. I really did not want to fell Edwards wrath.

"i will." he said i smiled and nodded wo i thought. I grabbed my cells "maybe we should get out off hearing range of the house. We can't risk Edward stopping us." Emmett said he was right if Edward stopped us Lilith and the group of newborns along with victoria would begin picking us off we were severely outnumbered they would masacre us i thought.

We began running at full speed Edward would be home with Bella soon and it would be to late to stop us we knew that much. I increased my speed and Emmett began slacking behind me i skidded to a stop when we were out of there hearing range i could no longer here the T.v Emmett had been watching before we found out. Emmett stopped and held out his hand i handed him my phone and he began pushing buttons "here we go still sure this is a good idea?" he asked. I nodded i knew Edward was going to kill us but i would use the it will save Bella's life excuse he is a sucker for that. "hello Dean it is Emmett." Emmett said into the phone

"oh hey Emmett whats up?" i heard Dean ask

"we are in some deep shit." Emmett said

"what sort of trouble?" Dean asked

"well victoria has teamed up with Lilith and are coming with a newborn army that sort of trouble."

i am sure i heard Dean snarl at the name "we are on our way." he said trying to keep calm. Then the phone went dead.

"well they are on there way know lets go tell Edward oh the joy." Emmett said sarcastically i rolled my eyes but he was right. We started walking and blocking my thoughts and Emmett was singing 3 blind mice over and over again keeping Edward out his mind. After about 3 minutes he had me humming it. "damn it Emmett hum something else!"i said irritated at him. He started humming another song i didn't know and every so often he would sing. I blocked him out by singing I'm not okay in my head over and over again. We got near the house and i had decided what i would say i smirked at me thoughts Emmett can tell them. Emmett walked in first Rose,babe and everyone else we need to talk to you." i heard Alice growl ha he is gonna get a kick later. She hates not being addressed directly if they are talking to her. "ok well we found out why Alice can no longer see victoria, she has teamed up with Lilith." Emmett hissed her name. Edward's eyes pealed open and i could feel confusion coming from Bella. I would explain later. "so we called in." i gulped and Edward exploded

"you called Sam and Dean are you kidding oh you guys are so dead." the anger coming off Edward woo even Bella could feel it and she tried to sooth him.

"how do you know this?" Carlisle asked puzzled by how he missed it.

"well me and Emmett were watching the T.V on the newborn masacres and we saw Victoria she was standing with Lilith and she pointed at the house to the left and it blew up in a burst of light." Carlisle pondered long and hard "so are you sure they have team up?"

"yeah along with the bodies being found drained of blood there are body singed and tortured to death Lilith is coming her for Bella. So without Sam and Dean's knife or gun or what ever we are toast even with the mutts." Emmett said answering Carlisle properly.

"Bella," she looked at me "Sam and Dean are hunters and they are the best we have called them to take care of Lilith and we can take care of the newborns plus it means with the wolves we are much more evenly matched obviously someone will be fighting along side Sam and Dean." i said and Emmett coughed and drew attention to himself Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs "absolutely not." she snarled. So please me and Rosalie get on she can be so evil wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her. Edward smirked at my thoughts. Hey those are my private thoughts i screamed in my head he just laughed "not anymore."he smirked just wait until Bella is away from you i am gonna take you down Edward. Is shouted in my head. "yeah right." he laughed.

"we are in serious need of some help here thought Edward so no fighting with Sam and Dean. Ok?" he said that quit strongly and we knew he wasn't kidding. Plus they could kick his ass i thought and Edward snarled at me i laughed. "so who is Lilith?" Bella asked we all suddenly went very quit until i spoke. "Lilith is the worst demon apart from the devil and she is trying to bring the devil back to earth." We all heard her heart race quicken and she began hyperventilating she could hardly breath "Jasper!" Alice said alarmed i had told the truth. I calmed Bella and she finally managed to say "w...ww...when do they arr.......arri.....arrive?" i look at it thought it over in my head. Before i managed to finish thinking it over Emmett said "tomorrow at about 10:00 as they will want to stop for food."

"oh dear that means we need some more human food we only have enough to feed Bella." Esme said startling Bella. Silly human i thought. Edward moved closer to me and elbowed me stupid brother i thought and he grinned.

"ok lets get ready for there arrival." Carlisle said.


	2. arrival

DPOV

we pulled up outside of the Cullens home wow i thought they have done well for themselves makes you think immortality is worth it. I wounder if Edward is still sore at me for shooting him in the gut the last time i saw him and Sam shooting him in the neck the time before that. Ha it didn't kill him but it hurt him like hell since we were using the kills all demons gun. I got out the car and so did Sam he slammed the door "be careful with my baby." i shouted he rolled his eyes and patted the car. He went to the trunk and got the gun we have shoot Edward with a few years earlier. "knife or gun?" he asked. "i want the gun." i replied he threw me the gun and i caught it.

"when will the god damn angels come?" Sam asked after our last encounter he didn't like them very much. Casteil appeared in front of us "speak of the devil." Sam said i cringed at the irony of that and Casteil sort of glared and smirked he was so weird. "so we are about to kill Lilith and they send one angel is that it?" i asked damn these angels are lazy bastards i thought.

"no, Uriel will be coming but he doesn't like you Sam so is determined not to spend very much time with you."

"the feeling is mutual." he said i smirked and so did Casteil."i need to go i will be back later." and with that Castiel dissapeared

"come on lets go." Sam said. We walked up to the Cullen's door and it swung open there was standing a small friendly person with black cropped hair that was spiked up."hey Alice." i said she flung her arms around me and embraced me i hugged her back. "hey Dean." she said letting go. "hi Sam." she smiled giving him the same hug "long time no see." Sam said damn he was weird, am i the only normal one.

"hardly." a voice drifted from the sitting room i rolled my eyes Edward i thought. "yep it is me." he said in a unfriendly tone that never bothered me i was used to it by know.

Alice walked behind us and began pushing us into the sitting room "sit." she commanded. I sat down and looked around. I looked at Alice who had gone and stood next to the blonde one with messy looking hair Jasper i thought she kissed him. I then looked over to th amazing blonde she was so fit maybe i could sleep with her a new experience and all i thought Edward snarled oh shit i thought i hope he doesn't tell Emmett. Emmett was standing with Rosalie he was smirking at me. He was wearing a navy blue jumper and he was very muscular he could easily kick my ass even without vampire strength i gulped please don't i looked at Edward who snarled at me but nodded. "Edward enough." the tall blonde said. Carlisle i knew this whole family Esme and Carlisle, Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and........ urm who is that i thought. " this is Bella." Edward sang the name. Whoa is he whipped. Edward glared at me again oh well he hates me know anyway.

"so what is going on?" Sam asked "all i know is there have been a string of killings in Seattle the victims were found drained of blood and some flayed alive. I guessed newborns but what flays victims alive?" he looked down as the penny dropped "oh." he said. "Lilith." he stated the fact we all knew. I examined Bella she is human i thought and she is with Vampires is she a hunter i began thinking ok focus on Lilith the bitch that sent me to hell. Edward flinched at the acid when i said her name in my head i would kill her if it was the last thing i do.

"so we know that Lilith has teamed up with Victoria right? And created a newborn army?" Sam asked. "well yes and we know Alice can't see demons so she is blind but we know they plan to attack within the next 2 weeks. And if you want to you can stay here we have sorted out a spare room." Esme said she was always so sweet and damn was she hot. Edward snarled again and Emmett hit him ha i thought stupid power.

We went to the car to retrieve clothes and our weapons suddenly i was surrounded by Cullens "w..." was all i said as i saw who was coming in the clearing it was a short brunet she had blood red eyes and a devilish smile. Her clothing was all sliced and torn and she had blood smeared across it. "hello my name is scarlet and i have been sent to make you an offer if you hand us the girl we will leave and forget about all of you but if you refuse then we will be forced to kill you all. Hello Sam and Dean Lilith has a message for you it is she can't wait to send you back to hell side by side. It will be a painfully slow death and she says that no weapon will help you know not even the Cullens." I looked at Sam who had his fist clenched into a tight ball. I lunged at the girl with the knife i had just stolen from Sam and sliced her across the front "tell Lilith we are going to send her ass to hell and there is nothing you can do about it and we refuse to hand the girl over tell her we are gong to bring her hell." Scarlet smirked "she told me to give you this." she handed me a small box inside was a note "we have your fathers soul if you kill scarlet you will never see it again and if you retreat from the war you can have it and set it free."

i could feel the anger bubbling inside me it was about to make me burst when i felt cold hands around my hands it was Alice she had a hold of me i was furious i was going to rip that bitch limp from limp and nothing was going to stop me. I struggled against Alice but gave up when Emmett toke over "my god he is like a worm what has got him all steamed up?" Alice read the note and her eyes widened in horror as she read it over and over "Jasper are you just going to stand there calm him down." i felt a wave of calm hit me i fought it but it didn't wok so i embraced it."done." Jasper said as he grabbed Alice's shoulders. Her face went blanc her eyes whited out for a few seconds or minutes. "Alice!" Jasper shouted sounding alarmed. She blinked rapidly she jumped at Scarlet i heard Scarlet scream and a earsplitting metallic shredding noise. Alice lifted her head and she had killed her i was furious i wanted to kill her and know Alice has done it bitch. i heard Edward snarl and i turned around to see him glaring again i shrugged and turned back to the body and i lunged at Alice. "Emmett!"Alice screamed as he hit me and pushed me to the ground.

This time someone pinned me to the ground and i lay there talking deep breaths as i closed my eyes i could feel someone pinning me down Emmett i guessed damn they are all so strong. I looked at Alice who was holding this little box. It is your fathers soul she said looking at me "Emmett get off him."

"my god will you make up your mind grab him get off stop him let him go if you don't make up your mind i am going to go crazy." Emmett screeched he was right and he walked back over to Rosalie who was looking very pissed at me. What did i do i thought. She kissed him and averted her gaze from glaring at me only to look at him then glare at Bella and then she looked at me. I swear if looks could kill i would be dead at least 10 times over damn did Edward tell her. I looked at him and he smirked and nodded. Shit i thought prick i screamed in my head just wait i will shoot you yet.

"Casteil!" i shouted the whole family looked at me and i smirked "i have someone for you to meet." i said Casteil appeared in front of me and the Cullen family backed away

"a fucking Angel are you kidding they kill our kind fuck Dean are you stupid!" Rosalie screamed. Emmett tried to step forward but Rosalie hissed and he toke a step backwards. "do not worry i am not here to harm you i am here to help kill Lilith." Rosalie hissed and so did Emmett

"i do not trust angels i know there kind" Emmett hissed he moved forward and it looked like he was about to attack but Jasper must be calming him down

"i agree with Emmett angels can't be trusted around with us." Rosalie hissed.

NOT YET FINISHED JUST OUT OF IDEAS so i hope you like it leave a comment and sorry it has taken so long to upload but like i said i am struggling for ideas


	3. revenge

Sorry i have not uploaded anything new i am just struggling for ideas i know the story line i just can't right it out so if you have any ideas and you would like to see me do them please leave a comment. Also the Cullens have encountered Angles before but not Castiel just so that is clear and thanks for the people who reviewed my story the first chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Sam and Dean are out and the Cullens are downstairs discussing the situation

RPOV

"we have a damn good reason not to trust those Angels." Emmett spat

"i know but we are in need of the help" Carlisle was trying to reason with us like it was us who were in the wrong no it was those freaking angels i wan to fucking kill them and so does Emmett

"we will not work with them there is no way i am working with angel"

"yeah this is the one time i agree with Rosalie Angels are bad news they can't be trusted and i will not trust them. In there eyes we are bad they are good we should get rid of them while we can."

Emmett looked at me i had never seen him so pissed of in his entire life i was worried what he would do. Edward looked at me and nodded to my thoughts we all knew what Emmett was capable of but not in this situation.

"look i understand and i am just as pissed of as you but we need to help to save Bella from Victoria and Lilith."

oh Carlisle playing the Bella card always won over Edward and he knew it but he wasn't going to get to me and Emmett. Suddenly Emmett stood up and was gone. If i had a heart race it would be beating so fast right know. Everyone stood up they knew what the Angels had done had pissed of Emmett more than anyone. Alice shut her eyes "i can't see him he doesn't know what he is going to do."

"he is blocking his thoughts."

"shit." i bounded out the room and began searching for him "Emmett!" i shouted and no reply "fuck" i flipped open my phone.

"hey wats up?" Sam asked

"it is Emmett if he asks any questions about the Angels don't tell him anything."

"it is a little to late he was just here and asked where he could find one."

"shit where did he go?" i asked seriously worried know

"the river some angels are meeting there he seemed happy that more than one was going to be there."

"oh fuck man get over there Emmett is after revenge and they will kill him."

i hug up the phone "everyone the river he is going after a group of Angels they are going to kill him." i screamed. I started running faster than i had every run before even Edward was having trouble cathing up.

I could see Emmett know he was not running but walking i ran into him and he dropped to the floor i rolled him over and his eyes were black but they were red in the center then anger in him he would have gone if we had not stopped them.

"Emmett that was very stupid they could have killed you."

"i don't care i want my revenge."

"look Emmett if we ever saw that angle again we would rage hell on him but this angel seems to be different we should give him a chance." Carlisle said trying to calm Emmett down who was shaking he was so furious.

Emmett nodded but i knew if he ever was left alone with an angel he would defiantly have his revenge

Emmett smiled at me and kissed me but his eyes were still black i knew he shouldn't be around Bella at the minute not know since he looked thirsty.

"come on babe we will go hunting." i said climbing of him. He stood up and he smirked

"i smell grizzly" he said i laughed he would be better soon

we began running towards the woods ready for something to eat as i knew it would help him out a lot. I looked at Emmett who was focused but i noticed we were running towards the river

"Emmett are you going after the angels?" he looked at me and he grabbed a whole of me and pushed m to the ground

"i love you and i don't want you to get hurt stay here." i saw Alice come flying into him and i got up she had him and so did Jasper and Edward but he was almost getting free i went over to help keep him calm

"bloody well get off me." he was shouting and poor Alice was being flung around like a rag doll. Alice went flying and was lying on the floor i could tell it was killing Jasper not to help Alice. I saw Jasper looking at Edward and Edward looked back and i knew they were planing something in there heads. They both hit him very hard and he went down he was lying on the floor so the grabbed him and raced back to the house. I helped Alice to her feet and we began running back.

I walked in and noticed Emmett being pinned down by Jasper Edward and Carlisle i could see Sam lying across the room unconscious and Dean was just getting up with a bloody noise. Emmett looked like he was calming down and he looked at me his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. I went to him and hugged him Jasper and Edward slowly let go and Emmett hugged me back Carlisle let go and Emmett stood up. They all loved him and they didn't want him to get hurt ""Edward will you keep an eye on him please i don't want him to get hurt" i said in my mind. Edward nodded and i smiled i would be nice to Bella from know on. I walked up to my room with Emmett i felt sorry for him and Jasper as Jasper was feeling his pain and Emmett's he knew best what Emmett wad going through.

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think thank you


	4. YOU!

Hey guys and this chapter is going to be quite short but i hope it explains so much more as the last chapters have sort of left you with lots of questions and this chapter should answer most of the questions but if i don't feel free to ask but it may not be answered because it is meant to be a mystery please review and tell me what you think and also constructive criticism is welcome to thanks every one and Enjoy.

Ok people things in bold and italics are thoughts

Edwards point of view

Sam and Dean walked in and i laughed silently when Rosalie glared at Dean oh i wish she would tell Emmett but she wouldn't since he was in such pain at the minute of those fucking angels. He wouldn't be in the same room as us and even Rosalie can't get close to him he is always off on his own it is killing Esme. Emmett walked in he looked at Sam and Dean and nodded then was off upstairs so quick even my eyes had trouble keeping up. _**I can't believe i am going to lose Emmett he will not even be in the same room as me in the past week. Edward get out of my thoughts. I love him and this is tearing the family apart we all hate angles as much as Emmett but Emmett suffered the most.**_

***flashback (Emmett's thoughts)***

"Eve!" Emmett shouted his little sister was running through the woods he was so happy his younger sister was imortal he could be with her forever. She was skipping along "Emmett go back home i will be in soon i am just going for a small snack i will be home in 10 minutes i promise i love you." She said and leaned up to kiss Emmett's cheek. I cringed as i knew what was coming next. Emmett hugged her be back soon he hugged her and turned around.

"EMMETT!!!!" Eve screamed me and Emmett came running as fast as we could and got there in time to see her limp body hit the ground. "EVE!" Emmett screamed he crumpled to the floor and so did i. His little sister and one of our family was just killed. Suddenly Emmett was shaking he got up and bolted for the woods only a few things were capable of killing our kind Angels, wolves and another vampire. The smell was not a vampire or werewolf and that only left one option and that was a angel. I was just to stunned to move. I sat there as Emmett knocked the trees out of his path he.

Emmett stopped as he saw the angel "YOU!" he spat the dark angle turned around he had dark skin and dark hair a creepy smile rose up the side of his mouth. When he saw Emmett that was it and he jumped and Emmett lunged and grabbed the angles foot the angel was flung into the forest and Emmett crumpled to the ground as something hit him hard and then disappeared i came up holding Eve in my arms. Emmett broke into tearless sobs "Eve she is dead and i let her killer get away!" he said in between dry sobs.

***Flash back over***

i could feel the dry sobs coming as Emmett pictured her face in my arms her limp body her white eyes. Her pale skin and shadows under her eyes. The pain he felt i turned to see Jasper legging it into the woods._** I can't take this Emmett is so depressed i might end up killing myself i have goot go i can't relive the emotions we all felt i have tried so hard i can't i can't i can't.**_

Poor Jasper i saw Alice dart after him the family is going to be in no shape to take on Victoria and Lilith Emmett's emotions were even messing with Sam and Dean. Rosalie sat on the couch i had never seen her so depressed and Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting. _**Edward, Emmett is going to do something reckless he is going to kill himself he can't take this pain anymore he is going to go to Italy.**_

The memories of Italy came lushing back i saw Emmett try to sneak out "Emmett!" i shouted and startled him gosh he wasn't even making fun of Bella anymore he is hiding away from everyone Bella tripped over outside his room and he didn't say anything or move he just sat there. He turned around and looked at me "Edward i can't take it anymore i can't live without her anymore i can't avenge her death my existence is pointless i deserve to die."

"Emmett what about me i love you and i don't want to lose you how will i survive without you how?"

"Emmett if we ever saw that angel again i would help you take that fucking dick down and i would do it nice and slowly painfully as well it would be my pleasure so please after this is all over we will help you find this angel that killed your younger sister. We will avenge her death." Emmett nodded and Rosalie hugged him. He wasn't back to his full Emmett self but it waas better than him wanting to die.

Bella pulled up in her big Chevy she clumsily climbed out and walked to the door she slowly creaked it open and was so startled to see all of us there she tripped i caught her and we waited in silence for Emmett to make fun of her he just walked away with his shoulders limp and Rosalie trailed after him. "i love you being her don't get me wrong but why are you here?" i asked Bella

"Sam and Dean phoned they said it was important and they needed to speak to all of us they even called Esme and Carlisle." just as if on cue Esme opened the door "hello son" Esme and Carlisle said smiling "hi Bella good morning." they said to Bella. Alice and Jasper walked in behind them Alice holding Jasper's side trying to keep him in one piece.

I heard Sam and Dean pull up "Emmett Rosalie, Sam and Dean are here and they need to speak to us. Emmett came down with Rosalie she was hugging him comforting him. They walked into the sitting room as Sam and Dean walked in. "ok we know how much Emmett hates angels and as we need help of more than one angel we thought we better introduce the two we will be getting help of. You have already met Castiel." A tall angle in a long brown trench coat walked in he was careful to keep his distance and i could Emmett bouncing off his seat trying his best to stay on the seat. "this is Uriel the other angel." another angel walked in with his head down he slowly lifted his head "YOU!!!" Emmett screamed.

Jasper's point of view

"this is Casteil" a tallish man walked in. he was wearing a long brown trench coat. "i could feel Emmett's anger but he was doing a good job of controlling it. "this is Uriel." i didn't lift my head but i felt the anger in Emmett grow to fury such fury i felt like i was on fire "YOU!!!!!" Emmett screamed. I tilted my head to see Edward grab Bella as Emmett charged. I got up i was channeling Emmett's fury and i charged at Uriel. I started punching him in the gut as Emmett worked on the face. Edward grabbed Bella and suddenly everyone in the family was charging at Uriel. They were laying into him smacking him and suddenly he was gone. I lifted my hand to see that i had broken the floor where i had been punching oops i turned to see Esme had the other angel backed into a corner the anger that was being emitted from her was almost as bad as Emmett's. "Get out of my house and don't return!" she screamed and the second angel was gone. "Fucking coward!" Emmett screamed punching the wall so har the house shook. Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off "get of me." he almost shouted and he was gone to.


	5. Chapter 5 wreastling with Jazz and Emm

Empov

_stupid fucking coward i can't believe he ran he fucking ran i am going to rip him limb from limb. I am going to find him and dismember his head. If anyone gets in my way i will kill them to anyone! _I repeated making sure Edward heard it. Rosalie walked in and i stiffened she walked slowly over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder i shrugged it of and moved out of her reach. She again moved to cuddle me and i lost it i wanted to be left alone "Rosalie get away from me leave me alone!" i shouted and i was gone i had never run so much in my whole life. My speed was so quick i was moving faster than Edward could.

Edpov

"ROSALIE GET AWAY FROM ME LEAVE ME ALONE!" i heard Emmett shout and i didn't see him but i felt him rush out of the house. _I love him and i am making it worse maybe i should just leave for good. Rosalie was thinking while dry sobbing this was putting a lot of stain on the family especially her and Emmett's relationship. "ok so what is going on how come your family attacked Uriel not like he didn't deserve it from me but why you?" Dean asked_

"_well Emmett's little sister was turned before Emmett and a few years after Emmett was turned an angel killed her. The Angel was Uriel and Emmett and the rest of the family have sworn that they will get revenge on the angel that did this and this is our chance and if you stand in the way Emmett will kill you to he is not thinking straight he is bloodthirsty. He is going to kill the angel weather or not anyone stands in his way. I think he would kill his own family to get revenge." Sam nodded._

_"ok so Emmett is after revenge?" Sam asked_

"_yes he is so get out of the way or he will kill you to even our full family couldn't take him down and that is even if we wanted to." i answered giving him a stern we mean business look. Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled "we want in!" they shouted at me in unison. I smirked _

"_oh don't worry you can have a turn but Emmett gets the biggest part. So does Esme as it effected them the most." _

"_the only problem is Casteil." Dean said_

"_yes and if he gets in the way Emmett will kill him with the flick of a finger he almost ripped that guy apart when he had nothing to do with Eve's death know he does Emmett will kill anyone who gets in the way." i said _

_Jpov_

_i was walking alone in the woods the green foliage around me sweltered to the ground in the unusual heat. The crispy leaves barely noticed my weight as i walked over them. Suddenly i was filled with sorrow i started dry sobbing the pain completely engulfing me i crumbled to the ground the leaves around me separate. The pain felt like it was going to rip me apart a giant black hole opened up in my chest and it was eating everything it touched leaving a giant gapping hole in my chest. The whole was widening and i knew it was Emmett i gripped my sides as another ripple of pain shuddered through my body._

_I climbed up and i knew i had to find Emmett this pain was intense i had never felt so much pain in one person before. I stood up and i came straight back down as pain surged through my body. I gripped my sides tighter digging my nails into my skin. I stood up slightly slouched and i leaned against a tree. As another ripple of pain surged through my body. I snapped the tree like a twig the pain was intensifying everything anger strength and speed. I used this pain to push me at full speed to Emmett i needed to help him. I pushed my way through and i knew i was getting closer when the pain felt like a physical barrier stopping me moving any closer. The pain kept pushing me back stopping me get any closer. I decided to try so i pushed my way through i was tempted to use my hands and rip the pain out of me but i resisted. _

_I found Emmett sitting on a tree i threw my body towards him startling him slightly he didn't __look at me "jasper you should go the pain is probably killing you." his voice was ruff i knew he had been dry sobbing. "yeah but it is killing you so i am going to help you." he stiffened and went to move _

"_if you move i will be forced to rugby takle you." i saw Emmett smile for the first time since Sam and |Dean showed up. "bring it." was all he said the pain was still there and i knew getting his mind off it and letting out anger on someone not his insides. Suddenly i was flying back through the trees. I smirked before i hit the tree crunch the tree crumbled around me and i could feel Emmett's excitement. The pain was still there but he was suppressing it and allowing small amounts of anger to bubble to the surface. I stood up and threw the tree that was crunched around me at Emmett with as much force as i could muster he dodged it easy. I smirked as he broke off another piece of tree and charged. I shut my eyes as i knew nothing was going to stop him hitting me. When i didn't feel him hit me i grew anxious and i flung open my eyes. I looked at him and he was smiling at me and then with a hell of a lot of force he hit me with it i went flying back. I got up and charged at him he jumped back but it was to late i plunged me and him into the lake "was that always there?" i asked but i felt my foot being dragged under the water. I kicked him off and we both spun out of control it was fun. We both came to the surface gasping for air (i know i know in the books they don't need air but it says that they still gasp for air) he smiled and i could feel very little pain but so much fury he was still pumped but i was as well he lunged at me through the water he pushed me under again. He dunked me. I pushed my hand through the water and it landed squarely in his chin he dropped me and staggered back. He laughed and so did i we climbed out of the water he punched my shoulder lightly and i punched him back._

_We walked to te house smiling Edward was looking out the window his eyes bulging out his head when he saw Emmett smiling. Bella was just getting out her truck and she saw Emmett smiling and she ran up to him and hugged him. "i am so pleased you are smiling i am so happy i love it when you smile." Bella gave him a quick kiss on the cheek_

"_where is Rosalie i need to apologize for being a complete prick to her?"_

"_i am behind you babe." the voice was so happy and full of live it was a rare moment when she smiled like that. "babe i am...." Rosalie put her finger over his mouth _

"_i know you are sorry i am just pleased you are smiling." she kissed him passionately and i turned away Alice walked over to me "nice job you should be a therapist." she said_

"_yeah hell of a therapist wrestling makes all problems go away." Emmett said_

"_in this family it does, Emmett." Esme said hugging him so tightly he mockingly gasped fror breath._

_The whole family hugged and i saw Rosalie grab Emmett's arse and then they snook away_

"_he's back!" the whole family said together and broke up laughing_

_Esme smiled a warm loving smile also something we have not seen in a while and Sam and Dean walked out "what did we miss?" Sam asked the whole family broke out laughing_

"_oh just everything." i said leaning down and kissing Alice who smirked at me_

_i knew this is a boring chapter but i just want to say that Emmett is happy because he has suppressed his anger and sadness completely until it is need in a fight and don't worry they will again happen and i have a special surprise at the end something unexpected happens it will change everything and it is great so if you want me to write more i will need some reviews lol just kidding but the reviews are fantastic and i love all the people who reviewed and added this story to there alerts thank you so much and please write more i love to hear from you :D_


	6. plotting chapter 6

Hey people sorry for not uploading in so long i just have a tone of revision for me year 11 exams but i am writing this because i am sick of revision. Ok so this is set at about 1 in the morning the Cullens are sitting around talking about how to exact revenge and they are not including Emmett because his emotions are getting the better of him. This is a boring chapter but it explains there plans almost finished so i hope you like it i think i have 2 more chapters to go so if you want more leave some comments because i love hearing from you please write more reviews :D

oh yeah and _italics are thoughts. =]_

JPOV

"so how do we plan on killing this angel?" i asked

"i am not sure if it is a good idea." Carlisle said and i felt Esme get very angry

"Carlisle we are going to kill that fucking arse hole angel weather or not you like it." Esme shouted.

_Wow i had heard esme swear at carlisle before_ i thought. Edward nodded at my thoughts.

"Esme, i agree we need to kill him but Carlisle has a point angels are hard to kill. We need to think stuff through before we make decisions. That is why Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs so they can't make any rash choices that could get one of us are them killed. We need everyone focused if we are to kill him remember how they kill our kind." Edward said

_how long have you been rehearsing that?_ I thought to Edward. Edward looked at me

"not the time for jokes Jasper." was all he said.

Upstairs we all heard a crack then something fall to the ground Rosalie yelped and then it went silent "maybe he killed her." Bella said

"BELLA!" alice shouted making her jump "don't say things like that." she said frowning

then Rosalie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Emmett is getting very angry he is losing control. He just tore half the building off he threw the tv at me when i tried to stop him jumping out the huge hole in the wall he promised he wouldn't leave. They all looked at me i held up my hands "woo no his emotions are very strong i couldn't control them even if i tried these go to deep i would have more look controlling a robot." i said lowering my hands. "maybe if we explain everything to him he may calm down." i said _it might and it was worth a try. _Rosalie looked at me

"you think." she almost hissed at me.

"well it is worth a try. I also think we shouldn't leave Emmett out of this, i think he should be a part of it." i tried my best to keep calm and not rip off her face.

"i don't think it is." she said

"well Rosalie i don't see you coming up with any great ideas!" Edward yelled and Bella looked stunned. "well where is your brilliant idea Mr hot shot!" Rosalie yelled back

"i don't have one but i am not shooting down everyone else's am i?" Edward screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" Esme yelled she regain her composure. "i agree with Jasper is correct, Emmett should be involved in this just as much as we are he needs to be a part of this." Esme said slightly quieter.

"fine." Rosalie grumbled "but if her dies i am going to make your lives hell!" she shouted and we knew she was telling the truth.

"so how do you kill and angel?" Bella asked me as she knew i wouldn't lie.

"there are only two ways to kill and angel one is by tearing them apart but the other is..." i was interrupted by my cute wife Alice

"Jasper!" she shouted

"what she deserves to know." i said and Alice didn't say anything. "the other is a sword." i replied

"what sword?" she asked and Edward gave me a tell her and you are dead look

"it is a sword that can kill anything or anyone in one strike even us and even angels." i said Edward glared at me. Bella gasped.

Then Emmett was there he was controlling all his emotions very well. I knew one small thing could set him off though. He moved over to the couch and every set of eyes were on him worried he would snap. He sat gently on the couch he looked just like the Emmett we all knew and loved. "ok so what is the plan?" Emmett asked with no emotion

_wow he is controlling his emotions better than any of us._ I thought and Edward nodded at my thoughts but his eyes never left Emmett. "we have not decided much just that we plan to kill him with Sam and Deans help." Carlisle said trying to keep calm.

"ok so are they goign to lure the angle out into the open then we attack it and kill it right?"

"well Emmett like we said we don't know everything about it yet ad since i can't see it because they are angels i have no idea what is going on but as far as i could tell you disappear 2 days from know." Alice said

"that is good 2 days that gives us time to prepare." Esme said i stood up and Alice did to we need to speak to Sam and Dean." Carlisle said at least someone was trying to keep order.

"i will." Emmett said and with that he was gone.

EmPOV

i grabbed a phone and i ran out of the house to the field so i could just breath before i then rang them. I flipped open the he phone and i dialed Dean's number. It rang 3 times then Dean answered it. "yo Alice wat's up." oh it was Alice's phone

"it is Emmett." i said keeping calm

"oh hey Emmett i have something for you." i smiled good he was still on bored

"ok what is it?" i asked very curious

"i have the sword that kills Angels and i want you to have it." i smirked i knew he was awesome but he just kept getting better.

"ok well i need to tell you about there plan but mine has changed will you just go along with it?" i asked because if he did i could kill the angel myself.

"yes i will what is the plan?" he asked and again i smiled

"well you are going to lure the angle to a field and we then kill him just go along with it ok i would really appreciate it and don't tell them about the sword ok?" i asked

"ok i will go along with it and i will not tell them about the sword i have gotta go Sam is coming back bye."

"bye." i said and the phone went dead

i was so happy i get to kill him on my own.


	7. goobye Emmett

Hey people sorry i have not uploaded in a while but don't worry there is only one more chapter to go. Ok urm if an angel gets bitten by a vampire nothing happens they only get turned if the vampire drains the just so it is clear. so far this is one of the best there are a few surprise in store for everyone in this chapter and the next one i hope you enjoy the second last chapter i am going to write XD i love reading all the reviews so please write more also have a look at some of my other stuff thanks again i love the reviews

Edwards POV

Emmett strolled through the door he had just phoned Sam and Dean. I was curious to find out how it went so i tried to read his mind but he was blocking his thoughts _oh well i guess he has a right for me to not read his mind but there is something wrong he is way to happy_ i thought. Emmett smiled directly at me and Jasper he bounced upstairs. Me and Jasper exchanged glances "something is not right." Jasper said to me

"why? He could just be happy." i said and Jasper turned and gave me a who are you kidding look.

"he is happy and over excited i don't think it is because he is just in a good mood." Jasper said and i agreed he was right. "he is blocking his thoughts from me i agree there is something wrong." me and Jasper looked at each other we knew who could sort him out.

"Rosalie!" me and Jasper shouted simultaneously.

"what!?" Rosalie hissed down the stairs.

"we need to speak with you." i said and Jasper gulped

"Jasper fuck off trying to control my emotions or i am going to come down there and batter you into the ground!"

Rosalie stomped down the stairs wow she was in a fool mood today ten again she is always in a fool mood when her and Emmett where fighting.

"what?!" she spat at me. I toke a deep breath

"we think Emmett may be planning something." i said keeping as calm as possible

"why?!" she was still shouting

"well he was blocking his thoughts." i said

" and he is way to happy as the angel is still alive."

Rosalie was still glaring and i could feel the anger coming off her but she nodded "i agree he just seemed so happy when he bounced past our room he was almost skipping." (**ok urm sorry i forgot to mention Emmett and Rosalie are fighting so Emmett is in the spare room ok back to the story.)**

"ok so he was skipping, him being super happy, he just got off the phone with Dean, and the fact he has found the angel who killed eve." i said

"oh no." Rosalie said but she was so quit her voice was a whisper.

"what no he wouldn't would he?" i asked and Jasper looked at me all confused

"he would." Rosalie said

"if it is true he has planned this well because Alice can't see the angel and she thinks it is us going to kill the angel tomorrow but it is not it is Emmett he is going to go alone."

Suddenly from upstairs there was a crash and the whole house rumbled "oh great what now?" Jasper said

Emmett's POV

i was sitting in the spare room thinking about how much fun it will be when i kill the angel oh it will be so much fun. I then realized Edward could still hear my thoughts so i started thinking about Rosalie and how much i missed her but dwelling on that was not going to help me. So i decided to go for a walk i got up. I started towards the door when in front of the window appeared Castiel. My rave boiled over and all he got a chance to say was "Emmett." then i rugby tackled him through the window. Half the wall smashed and it tumbled around me. He hit the ground first and as soon as i did i was on him. I was hitting him hard harder than i have ever punched anyone. He blocked a few but the others were hitting him hard. If he had been human he would be dead by know. "Emmett stop......"he said then i hit him square in the mouth. I felt some teeth crack and shatter and i could smell blood it was so very addictive. I jumped up trying to stop myself drinking the blood. I stopped breathing as i lunged at him kicking him in the ribs so hard i felt the crack as he went flying into the side of the house so hard that the house slopped. The house crumbled around him. He struggled to the top and pushed away some of the debris that was covered in him.

Suddenly i toke a deep breath in and the blood was everywhere there was no fresh air to clear my head. I lunged at him sinking my teeth into his arm. The blood began trickling down my throat. The sweet taste filled my mouth. Until i was abruptly interrupted my someone jumping on my back. It was Edward he was pulling me away from the sweet taste of blood. I flicked him head back just as Edward hit me hard in the back i dropped "Emmett stop you will regret this you really will." he said i stood up and i raced backwards so fast and crushed him into a tree. Edward crumpled and let go and Bella gasped. I lifted my nose and let it trail me to the blood i went to go back down to the blood when i felt more people leap on my back "Emmett enough." Jasper said

"Emmett please stop." Rosalie said and suddenly i was glad she wasn't on my back so i wouldn't hurt her. I lashed out hitting my arms of everyone hard but not as hard as i could they are still my family.

"get off him know!" Esme shouted

"no Esme he will kill him then he will feel no better that is not the angel that killed Eve." Rosalie said

"ok so you are defending scum no are you?" Esme said and Rosalie was taken back by how agressive Esme had said that.

"Esme enough leave Rosalie alone she is just trying to help Emmett." Carlisle said as he ran towards me. I sloped to the ground slightly as Carlisle jumped on my back. Then i looked at the angel who was recovering and i was filled with rage and hatred for that thing so much so that i grew stronger than all of them my body expanded as i jumped up they were not expecting that and the all fell of. But just as i moved towards Casteil Jasper was on me "Jasper get off." he is channeling my anger so we were to evenly matched. Damn he is like a leech.

Casteil moved forwards towards me "Emmett i am not here to fight." i struggled against Jasper who was now joined by Carlisle and Edward holding me back. " i am here to make amends to help you kill Mureil." Carlisle said and i stumbled backwards Jasper fell of and Edward moved backwards gripping his head even he didn't see this coming. I fell to te ground next to Jasper and Carlisle stumbled over to Esme who seemed like if it was possible would be having a heart attack right now.

"what?" i asked trying to get everything sorted in my head

"i am going to help you kill Uriel."

"what?" me and Jasper said in unison

"i am...." Casteil said then Jasper cut him off

"we now we are just trying to get everything sorted out in our heads" Jasper said ans i nodded.

Alice POV  
my yellow Porsche pulled into the car park. I got out the car and closed my baby's door ever so gently. I turned around and my mouth fell open. Half the house was crumbled to the ground Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the floor with Casteil standing over them. Edward was leaning against a tree and Esme wow she looked like she was going to faint if that was possible. Bella's mouth was hanging so far open a sea monster could live in here.

"what the hell have you done to the house?" i shouted at no one in particular i was so confused i went for 10 minutes and i come back and the house looks like we have had a bomb go off. Talk about going to hell i thought.

"well Alice i came to Emmett." i held up my hand when he said that

"oh you dumb arse you went to Emmett not Carlisle or even me you went to Emmett do you have a death wish?" he held up his arm were Emmett's teeth had punctured his skin. Emmett smirked

"why." i asked

"I want to kill Uriel to." he said

"b...b.....b.....but i wanted to kill you to." Emmett said

"EMMETT!" i shouted

"oh don't worry he almost did i know we were never going to get along. I Emmett wanted to kill me which is why i went to him no one else because it would have been worse if i had gone to you or even Carlisle Emmett would have seen that as betrayal."

i nodded as he was right but i suddenly got a flash

Jasper POV

"Alice?" i asked alarmed i hate it when she does this.

"i....i....it is Emmett....." she said i turned to find out what she was talking about but he was gone my heart jumped into my mouth and i felt sick.

"he is going after Uriel on his own!" Alice screamed

I froze my body refused to move i couldn't even move towards Alice who was crumpled on the floor.

"what is going on?" i struggled to say

"Sam." was all Edward said before i fell to the ground.

Emmett POV

When Alice gets her flash Sam will hold them there so i have a change to take care of the Angel on my own. I started running through the trees towards the place i was meeting Dean. I smirked as i hit the river and i saw Dean was standing there faithful to his decision. "hey Dean thanks so much." i said "here you go Emmett." he said handing me the sword "be careful."

"i will." I said

"Uriel!" he shouted "i need help."

"goodbye Dean." i said

"goodbye Emmett please be careful." Dean said as he faded into the trees and i readied myself.

Oh a cliffy how nasty am i but if it was a simple Ending it would be boring please review and tell me what you think can't wait to hear from you thanks


	8. sneak preview into next chapter

Autors Note

i am sorry about this guys but i am not uploading anymore until i get 3 reviews when i have 3 reviews my new chapter and the last chapter will be uploaded so here is a sneak preview to help you along with the reviews

EMPOV

i was flung to the floor hitting my head and making me dizzy i went to get up but he slashed my face with the sword "did you really think you could hurt me?"

***page brea**k*

Uriel stood above me with an evil grin across his face i knew it he was going to kill me

"you ready to die Emmett?" he grinned at me waiting for a response so i did nothing but looked at him.

He laughed then raised the sword i was going to kill him with high above my head "doesn't matter i am going to kill to kill you any way" i looked into my killers eyes not moving again "just do it already" the sword came down and i closed my eyes waiting for the metal to hit my head....

OK guys if you want more you know what you have to do 3 reviews the minute i find my sixth review will be when i upload more so lets get reviewing or you will never know if Emmett dies!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and yes i hate authors note so much too but 3 reviews is all i am asking for. Plus when i upload the new chapter there is a surprise as well as a death or two so review if you want to find out who dies and what is the surprise you know you want to so review please

=]

thanks i hope you like the new chapter

Emma :D =] :)


	9. final chapter

Hey guys so sorry haven't had a chance to write any for ages but here is my last chapeter am excited to see what you think so please review and let me tell you, your in for a big shock lol best chapeter i have uploaded in a long time. If you guys are twilight freaks like me then you should check out some of my youtube videos my names Emzchill09 thanks you guys for all the reviews

an extra special thank you to **bellandeannedwardfan78 **love you guys your the best x

Dean melted into the tress and i stood there leaning against a tree as Uriel appeared he glanced around quickly. When his eyes met mine i emerged from the shadows. "hello Uriel" i stood up straight, i pulled the sword up and showed it to him pushing it hard into the ground. "you know what am here for, you know what that does, and you know one of us won't be leaving here alive." i simple stated three facts. Uriel started to laugh "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, you really are stupid no family all alone and i assure you, you will be the one who won't leave her alive." i laughed at him looking down and i closed my eyes focusing my anger and aggression on him instead of bottling it up.

"go for it" i snarled i glanced up my eyes black and focused on him. I lunged at him my fist connecting hard with his jaw as i heard a satisfying crunch, he stumbled backward. I ran over to him kicking him hard as i could in the chest he went flying back and hit a tree it crumbling around him. As soon as he hit the ground i was on him kicking his and throwing repeat punches at his face and chest. He curled his hand into a fist and punched me in the mouth grabbing my arm and throwing me back as i hit a tree it cracking but i grabbed it and threw it at him knocking him back to the ground.

I jumped up just as he grabbed my leg throwing me into the air and as i came crashing down to earth he kicked me sending me flying into a few trees and i landed on an abandoned car. I hit it hard but as soon as i landed down he was on me punching me he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "you ready to die" i could smell blood and i attached me teeth to his neck, his blood slowly trickling down my throat. He screamed and pulled back, while he was caressing his neck i jumped over him grabbing the sword and pushing it through his stomach. He gasped fro breath and dropped to the ground. I stepped back and looked at him as i did he jumped up grabbing my neck. i was flung to the floor hitting my head and making me dizzy i went to get up but he slashed my face with the back of his hand "did you really think you could hurt me?"

He laughed coldly and i looked shocked "but how?"

"only an angel can kill me stupid boy" he laughed again

"i know a few angels could always ask them" i got up and jumped at him but before i got there he was gone i spun around the see him kick me in the chest the sword in his hand i went flying back into the factor the building collapsed around me. I couldn't move there was so much metal on me i could move my head and that was it "shit" i tried pushing it off me i lifted my head Uriel stood above me with an evil grin across his face i knew it he was going to kill me

"you ready to die Emmett?" he grinned at me waiting for a response so i did nothing but looked at him.

He laughed then raised the sword i was going to kill him with high above my head "doesn't matter i am going to kill to kill you any way" i looked into my killers eyes not moving again "just do it already" the sword came down and i closed my eyes waiting for the metal to hit my head....

Special guests POV

Castiel was running by my side the Cullens couldn't do anything i knew it they didn't have the bottle. "come on Castiel where is he?!" i was almost screaming

Castiel was as worried as me " should have known he would do something like this we will find him don't worry"

"i can't help it" i began running quicker "come on i am sure i heard something." ahead i could here trees snapping a car? I thought i was going crazy i kept running we must be about two miles away then i heard a building collapse we were closer. I pushed myself through into the clearing Uriel was there he was standing over Emmett with the sword oh god no i heard Uriel say "doesn't matter i am going to kill to kill you any way" then Emmett said something i didn't catch. Emmett shut his eyes as Uriel lifted the sword above his head. I held out my arm freezing the sword in mid air. Uriel dropped his arm as if he still had the sword i used my mind pulling the sword closer giving it to Castiel a Uriel looked around for it"

"hey dick head over here. Remember me" i said

Uriel span around and looked at me his face going white "you?!"

i grinned tensing my hands together in a fist the metal onto of Emmett melting. Uriel looked around then gulped and i sensed him trying to escape "not this time. My powers have grown your stuck here with us unless you kill me" i laughed raising my arms then pushing them down causing Uriel to fall to the ground. "your turn Cas lets finish this once and for all" i held Uriel down as Castiel pierced the sword trough his heart. "hes dead" i nodded and walked over to Emmett and looked at him he was out cold. "cas you fancy keeping a hold of that sword you grab Uriel i will grab Emmett" Castiel nodded and used my powers to lift Emmett and start walking home.

I slowly approached the front door to the Cullens house i knew they were around back so i yelled "Sam it is ok let them go" i slowly lowered Emmett down and placed him on the ground and i sat next to him hugging him tight as everyone came around the corner. I watched as each one of there mouths flew open they all just looked at me i smiled lightly "hi everyone you miss me?"

JPOV

i could finally move first i checked Alice she was fine i helped her up then i heard someone so i started around the corner. To find Emmett laying on the floor Castiel with Uriel in his arms who had a sword pressed through his chest and to find her. I looked at her long blond hair flowing in the wind her blue eyes her pale skin hugging onto Emmett tight so small so fragile. Still as cute as ever. "But how this can't be possible it just can't be there is no way" was all i could say

EMPOV

i opened my eyes i could feel someone hugging me was it Rosalie? I gave my eyes time to focus then i saw her "EVE!!!!" i yelled "is it really you am not just dreaming" i could feel tears welling up in my eyes as i wrapped my arms around her tight "yes its me big brother am ok god i missed you so much"

"but how, not that am complaining" i asked astonished as to the fact my sister the one who died at the hands off Uriel was sitting in front of me and i was hugging her

"hard to explain but he stabbed me i was dead but my powers revived me 3 days after but by then you were all gone i hunted you down for ages and a few hours ago i came across your scent i found Castiel explained who i was and that i knew if i didn't get to where Emmett was he would die. My powers are am telekinetic and i can see future events like premonitions but they are events that can be stopped and different to what Alice has is i can see anyone demons anything and also i can erase memories. Oh and by the way whole Victoria thing sorted i erased her memory and Lilith's you know for a high up demon she is so stupid" i laughed and everyone joined in hugging me Esme was crying Rosalie was sobbing Jasper was hugging me Alice was Emmett was squeezing me tight and kissing Rosalie Carlisle was just looking shocked and Edward and Bella where smiling and watching us.

Ok guys thats it am done i am thinking about writing a second one from this what you think? Oh and tell me what you think about the story cause i love it what you think about Eve coming back the whole family all back together did it make anyone cry lol?? had to make someone cry teehee

please review

Emma XD


End file.
